


Under the Sun

by Ry1997



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Crime Scenes, Cults, Established Relationship, F/M, Gun Violence, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Psychological Horror, Sacrifice, Scary, Survival, Survival Horror, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ry1997/pseuds/Ry1997
Summary: Yellow Wood is a tiny prospector town that has been forgotten about since the end of the California Gold Rush, or rather was it erased from the minds of everyone except it's inhabitants. The tragedies and horrors that characterize the true history of the town are enough to drive any sane person mad with grief. Mass hysteria, murder, and the desert stained with blood is the only thing that awaits the people of Yellow Wood, the worst part is that they don't even know the end is near.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Original Character(s)





	1. Introduction

**Mass Hysteria: a phenomenon that transmits collective illusions of threats, whether real or imaginary, through a population in society as a result of rumors and fear**

Take a walk under the sun

As your knife waters the ground with blood.

Take a walk under the sun

As you take away their childhood.

Take a walk under the sun,

let the rays seep into your skin.

Even though you have just murdered the rest of your kin.


	2. Character Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the characters of this story! just for fun because I don't think I'll be posting the first chapter like I wanted to today :)

**Name:** Ashton Han (formerly Redferne)

 **Nickname:** Ash

 **Age:** 18

 **Education** : 2020 High School Graduate

 **Occupation:** Equestrian Trainer

 **Personality:** Loyal, Stubborn, Sarcastic, Tough, Tomboyish

 **Weapon of Choice:** Revolver

 **Extra Information:** Ash is the older (adopted) sibling of Han Jisung; she was taken in by the Han family almost ten years ago. Ash is also the girlfriend of Chan, a long-time friend and 2019 graduate of their high school. Ash has lived in Yellow Wood her entire life, and was taken in by the Han family when they moved to Yellow Wood in 2010. Ash plans on attending UCLA to study veterinary sciences and specialize in Equine medicine. Ash loves horses and constantly works and trains them on the Han family's ranch. She's as tough as nails from her hardened past. Ash suffers from depression and anxiety, passed down genetically and a fragment of her broken childhood. She is best friends with 3RACHA, her brother and boyfriend's amateur band. 

* * *

**Name:** Christopher Bang

 **Nickname:** Chris / Chan

 **Age:** 19

 **Education:** College Student

 **Occupation:** 3RACHA (band)

 **Personality:** Natural Leader, Compassionate, Strong, Loyal, Protective, Caring

 **Weapon of Choice:** Baseball Bat

 **Extra Information:** Chan is an orphan who lives with Felix Lee and his family. He is dating Ash, a long-time friend and a year younger than him. Chan is currently studying music production at UCLA on a scholarship. Chan has lived in Yellow Wood all his life up until moving to California for college, but he is staying with the Lee's for the summer. Chan's parents died in a mine shaft accident while driving through a tunnel when he was a sophomore in high school. Chan started a band with Seo Changbin and Han Jisung called 3RACHA that used to perform on a local radio station in Yellow Wood, now they do gigs. Chan plans on proposing to Ash when they go on the camping trip he has planned for them. While Chan has had a dark spot in his life, he doesn't suffer from any mental health issues and is actually a positive person despite what he's gone through.

* * *

 **Name:** Lee Minho

 **Nickname:** none

 **Age:** 18

 **Education:** 2020 High School Graduate

 **Occupation:** Dancer / Dance Teacher

 **Personality:** Stubborn, Teasing, Flexible, Strong-Willed, Protective

 **Weapon of Choice:** None

 **Extra Information:** Minho lives with both his parents and three cats in Yellow Wood; he has the entirety of the basement as his room. He is single but is constantly teased for showing interest in an unknown girl. Minho graduated high school alongside Ash and is set to attend an un-named fine arts school out of state come August. Both his parents run a successful dance studio in Yellow Wood that he works at and dances in. Minho just plans on hanging out with his friends and cats for as long as he can until he goes to college in August. Minho doesn't suffer from any underlying mental conditions but had a medical issue when he was younger than led to a surgery conducted outside of Yellow Wood. Minho and his family moved to Yellow Wood around six years ago having previously lived in New York City. 

* * *

**Name:** Seo Changbin

 **Nickname:** Binnie (a select few can actually call him this)

 **Age:** 17

 **Education:** High School Senior

 **Occupation:** Radio Station Host

 **Personality:** Irritable, Tough-Guy, Actually a Sweetheart, Versatile, Thick-Skinned, Observant

 **Weapon of Choice:** 9mm Pistol

 **Extra Information:** Changbin lives with his older sister and his parents on the outskirts of Yellow Wood. He has lived in Yellow Wood his entire life and grew up close with Jisung and Ash. It is implied that Changbin and Felix may be dating but because his parents homophobia, the pair doesn't disclose to anybody if they're dating or like each other at all. He and Hyunjin are both moving into their senior year of high school in August. Changbin and Jisung both work part-time at the local radio station in Yellow Wood as DJs and used to have a small gig with the group 3RACHA until Chan went off to college. Changbin plans to apply to work part-time at the Yellow Wood tattoo parlor that his older sister manages. Changbin struggles coming to the terms with his sexuality, whatever it may be, but other than self-doubt Changbin doesn't suffer from any underlying medical or mental conditions.

* * *

 **Name:** Hwang Hyunjin

 **Nickname:** none

 **Age:** 17

 **Education:** High School Senior

 **Occupation:** Model

 **Personality:** Kind, Funny, Dramatic, Expressive, Caring, Opinionated, a Tease, Charming, Alluring

 **Weapon of Choice:** Compound Bow

 **Extra Information:** Hyunjin is an only child who lives with his mother and his dog in Yellow Wood. His parents divorced when he was young, but his dad does his best to send money and be active in his life. He and his mom moved to Yellow Wood from Las Vegas after the divorce. Hyunjin takes frequent trips to Los Angeles because he works as a model commercially. Because of this, Hyunjin is stuck in summer school to recover credits beginning the first of July. Hyunjin is about to be a senior in High School and plans to attend UCLA with Chan and Ash to continue his modeling career. Hyunjin's mother is an interior designer in Yellow Wood so he will occasionally help her out. Hyunjin struggled with self-worth and self-love before he started modeling, and he disclosed to Minho at one point that he was anorexic. He has since recovered and moved past this point in his life with the help of his friends and family. 

* * *

**Name:** Han Jisung

 **Nickname:** Han

 **Age:** 16

 **Education:** High School Junior

 **Occupation:** Radio Station Host

 **Personality:** Loud, Optimistic, Funny, Foodie, Cute, Bubbly, Excitable, Dramatic, a bit Cowardly

 **Weapon of Choice:** Browning 22-250 Rifle

 **Extra Information:** Jisung lives with his older sister Ash and parents on a ranch in Yellow Wood. Jisung and his family moved to Yellow Wood ten years ago to take over the ranch after his grandparents passed away. Both his parents are specialized in Equine Science and are educating both their children while they work on the ranch. They adopted Ash after finding her destitute on the street the first year they lived in Yellow Wood. Jisung, Chan, and Changbin all formed a group called 3RACHA that performed on the radio station Jisung now works at until Chan moved away. Jisung and Changbin still write and record songs to play on the radio. Jisung is moving into junior year of high school and he's thinking of attending an out of state college for music production. Jisung suffers from asthma but it has not affected him since middle school. 

* * *

**Name:** Felix Lee

 **Nickname:** none

 **Age:** 16

 **Education:** High School Junior

 **Occupation:** none

 **Personality:** Funny, Charismatic, Nice, Loud, Charming, Sometimes Shy, Music Enthusiast, Fearless

 **Weapon of Choice:** none

 **Extra Information:** Felix, his two sisters and his parents all live in Yellow Wood. Felix grew up in Yellow Wood but in a different area from everyone else. Felix's father runs a Taekwondo Studio in Yellow Wood and his mother is a teacher. Felix grew up learning taekwondo and is a very skilled fighter. Felix's family took in Chan after his parents passed away and are letting them stay with them for the summer. Felix has openly come out to his parents and family, as well as Chan, but doesn't want to say anything to his friend group out of respect for Changbin. He and Changbin like each other but haven't acted on anything because of Changbin's family. While Felix struggled with his sexuality for a while, he doesn't suffer from any mental health issues or medical issues. Felix hopes to be able to be himself fully to his friend group someday. 

* * *

**Name:** Kim Seungmin

 **Nickname:** none

 **Age:** 15

 **Education:** High School Sophomore

 **Occupation:** none

 **Personality:** Shy, Kind, Caring, Bashful, Mature, Straightforward, Smart

 **Weapon of Choice:** Knife

 **Extra Information:** Seungmin was born in Yellow Wood but moved away, only to move back a year later. He lives with his parents in the upbeat part of town and they run an Antique store. Seungmin does freelance photographer and hopes to pursue it after high school. Seungmin joined this rowdy group of friends last as he hadn't had the chance to meet or hang out with any of the others until he did Ash's graduation photos. He is the most level-headed of the all his friends. Seungmin is also a member of the high school choir and this is how he connected with Jeongin and Lucretia. Seungmin does not suffer from any underlying conditions besides weakness in his knees.

* * *

 **Name:** Lucretia Maine

 **Nickname:** Lulu / Lu / Luce

 **Age:** 15

 **Education:** High School Sophomore

 **Occupation** : none

 **Personality:** Friendly, Bubbly, Graceful, Fierce, Anxious, Insecure, Jumpy

 **Weapon of Choice:** none

 **Extra Information:** Lucretia, and younger siblings, and her parents all live in Yellow Wood. Lulu lived in Texas before moving to Yellow Wood with her family. Her mother is an attorney and her father works on the School Board for Yellow Wood. She caught her father cheating on her mother but was threatened so she hasn't said anything to anyone. She is dating Jeongin and prefers to spend all her time with him or the group as long as it is away from home. Lulu is only a few months older than Jeongin. She, Jeongin, and Seungmin are close because they are all in choir together. Lulu wants to attend a fine arts college out of state for singing in hopes to be on Broadway. Lulu suffers from anxiety and possibly PTSD from years of mental abuse from her father. She only confides in Jeongin and Ash about problems as they're the two she trusts the most. Lulu often feels two-faced in front of the group because she's always pretending she's fine when she isn't. Out of all the fifteen year olds, Lulu is the only one who can drive legally.

* * *

 **Name:** Yang Jeongin

 **Nickname:** none

 **Age:** 15

 **Education:** High School Sophomore

 **Occupation:** Babysitter

 **Personality:** Cute, Funny, Determined, Compassionate, Empathetic, Strong, Big Heart

 **Weapon of Choice:** none

 **Extra Information:** Jeongin lives with his parents and two brothers in Yellow Wood. He has lived in the town his whole life but has moved several times within Yellow Wood. Jeongin's father is retired military but suffers from PTSD so he does not work. Jeongin's mother is a pre-school teacher and taught Jeongin how to play the piano. Jeongin and his brothers don't really speak to their father because of his condition and they don't know how to connect to him. The government sends checks for their father's retirement, so his family is relatively poor. Jeongin is dating Lucretia, a fellow choral singer and member of his main friend group. Jeongin wants to continue playing piano and study it in college after high school. He works as a babysitter on the weekends to bring in extra income. Jeongin has undiagnosed depression; he does not suffer from suicidal tendencies.

* * *

 **Name:** Yellow Wood

 **Location:** Southern California; old prospector town 

**Founding:** Founded in 1850 by Earl Swearingen, a prospector looking for Gold and Silver.

 **History:** The town grew around the mines that the prospectors had set up, until a major mining accident in the late 1850's. During the Civil War, the town was rather quiet and a lot of it's widows had moved back east after their families had died in the mining accident. In 1869, several government investigators were brought to Yellow Wood to investigate a mass suicide by some of its population. Survivor recounts detailed that the thirty eight people who died had started acting strange and would lash out, attack, or mutter in a strange language leading to the night of the suicide. The case was written off as a case of "Mass Hysteria" and the town was left alone. Yellow Wood fell off the radar for a sixty years until a similar occurrence in 1934. Over twenty inhabitants of the town had reportedly "gone berserk" and murdered fifty more people before killing themselves. The FBI once again, not finding enough evidence or any surviving murders, wrote the case off as another "Mass Hysteria" and reported possible cult activity that led to all the murders. Nonetheless the town of Yellow Wood would forever be stained with blood, and the town did all it could to cover its history and rebuild its population. Another happening during the Red Scare where a supposed communist murdered his entire family and his neighbors as an act for Russia was swept under the rug as investigators and never made national news. 

Present day, the town has little knowledge of its actual history and what may or may not be haunting its streets, corrupting and killing the its people for over a century. 

* * *

Side Note: I thought a chapter would take too long to write but I've been working for almost two hours to get this out :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you continue on, I'm going to come forth with a trigger warning. This story came from a daydream I experienced while scared shitless from watching Outlast 2. This story is not a happy one, I highly doubt all will be resolved at the end. This story comes from a dark spot in my mind, one born of total fear and anxiety. There will be death, there will be graphic violence, and there will be parts that you read that will make you scared. If not are faint of heart, this is not for you. If you are easily triggered, offended, or put off by implied/referenced/seen suicide, homophobia, gore and overall mature content, this story is not for you. Please do not take this story lightly, it has a meaning and a specific message I won't disclose at this time. If you continue on, enjoy at your own pace.


	3. Grim Beginnings - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton Han has eagerly awaited the arrival of her longtime boyfriend, and her younger brother Jisung is just as excited to have his favorite hyung back in town. But it seems that fate has decided on a different start to summer than anybody else had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm back! I took almost a month long hiatus to fully concentrate on the end of the year for school, and now it is summer. Slowly but surely I'm getting my motivation back to write, and I'm trying to cut down on what I'm posting so I don't have too much on my plate! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter, and here I will put the final trigger warning, as this chapter gets gruesome. Please enjoy :)

The woman held the knife in her hand tighter, her grip naturally loosening as the hilt was coated in bright red blood. The young girl below her had several deep cuts decorating her body, mostly concentrated on her torso and abdomen. Pleas for mercy escaped the girl’s lips while tears streaked her face, mixing with the blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. The women did nothing but grip the knife more forcefully, bringing it across the body of the young girl once more in a fluid motion. 

Blood poured from the new wound adorning the collarbones of the girl, the cries becoming more desperate by the second. The woman laughed at the girl’s pathetic attempts of escape, knowing that nobody would be coming for the victim at her feet. 

Finally rising to her feet, the woman situated her body to straddle the younger girl, feet on opposite sides of her shoulders. The girl’s face was a horrific mix of tears, blood, and snot, all conglomerated on the lower half of the head. More words of fear fell like a mantra from her lips, begging the woman to stop; begging for her life to be spared. 

The woman paid her words no mind as she moved to grip the bloodied knife with both hands and hold it high above her head. The crazed look and crooked smile bore into the clouded eyes of the young girl as she screamed louder, her voice reaching higher octaves by the second. It was all cut off swiftly as the woman brought the butcher knife down straight into the younger girl’s torso, the blade instantly stopping her heart. The screaming stopped almost immediately, blood bubbling over the chapped lips of the girl as the light left her terrified eyes. 

Cackling to herself, the woman removed the knife from the girl’s chest, flinging blood spatter onto the dull concrete of the alleyway. She stayed to watch the victim bleed for a long time; watching as the blood began to skeletonize and the body began to bloat. She studied the frozen face of the young girl, the paralysis of her death permanently etched onto her delicate features. Once again laughing maniacally to herself, the woman sheathed her weapon into a crude leather satchel. From her back pocket she drew a single disposable antibacterial wipe that she used to clean the red liquid from her hands before pocketing the dirty towel once again. 

Without an ounce of regret, the woman turned quickly on her heel and left the alleyway. She strolled casually down the road, putting more distance between her and the crime as she could. A smile of pure bliss made its way to her features and she inhaled, taking in the summer smells of Yellow Wood as she turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Jisung knew the only place he was going to find Ash at this time in the afternoon would be the barn. Most likely she was napping on the hay pile in the corner of the giant building that housed all fourteen of the horses the Han family owned. Jisung really hoped his older sister was where he thought she was, because he did not want to be the one to have to teach Mrs. Keane’s bratty eight year old how to ride a pony. 

Lo and behold, Ashton Han was asleep on the hay pile in the corner, and from the looks of it she’d been there for hours. Stray pieces of yellowed straw clung to her tangled hair and all of her clothing. Sighing to himself, Jisung thought of the best way to wake her. In the end he decided to just be a decent being and shake her awake.

“Hey sleeping beauty,” Jisung said, shaking Ash’s shoulder roughly, “Mrs. Keane and Marci are waiting in the lobby for her riding lessons and I’m not dealing with that nightmare and her offspring.”

“You suck Jisung.” Ash replied groggily, sitting up suddenly to rub the sleep from her eyes. Jisung merely rolled his eyes and stood back as Ash stretched, removing pieces of hay from her hair and clothing. 

“Whatever sis, we both know you’re far better at lessons than I am.” 

She snickered, getting to her feet and resting a hand on his shoulder. “Yes, and we all know it’s because horses hate you.”

The sounds of Jisung’s angry stuttering followed Ash as she quickly exited the barn and made her way to the ranch’s reception area to greet her next customers for the day. 

* * *

By the time Marci Keane’s lesson had finished and Ash was finished washing the Keane’s leased pony, Rainy, Ash was positive she deserved a large paycheck and a nice extended vacation. Dealing with that family was a trip and a half every time they came to the Han family’s ranch for riding lessons, and Ash was about to swear off doing their lessons even if it meant getting paid less. Not that the money was important, as it was her adoptive parents who were paying her and most of the money went back to them anyway. 

Ash recruited Jisung to help her feed the horses as Hayeon, the part-time stable hand, hadn’t shown up for work that day. The younger male grumbled the entire time, complaining about the smell of the barn, the impatience of the horses, and overall the task of just being in the same presence as an equine mammal. Ash sometimes wondered how Jisung was related to his parents if he truly disliked horses as much as he claimed to. 

Just as the Han siblings were exiting the barn for the evening, a familiar black Jeep Renegade pulled into the driveway, stopping by the pair and rolling down the passenger side window. In the car sat a grinning male with a wild mass of blonde curls and the sharpest jawline known to mankind. Ash smiled at Chan, automatically unlocking the passenger seat and sitting beside her boyfriend. Jisung grumbled out a ‘hey hyung’ and opened the door to the backseat, climbing into and settling himself behind Ash. 

“Well it’s good to see you too  _ Han _ .” Chan giggled at Jisung’s grumpy exterior.

“Ignore him Chan, he just got off feeding duty and you know how he gets around the big, scary horses.” Ash spoke through chuckles, watching her boyfriend drive the last few yards up to the front of the Han household.

“Shut up Ash,” Jisung said mutely, “You don’t understand how I feel!”

“You’re right, I’m sorry Jisungie.” Ash giggled again, turning in her seat to wink at her younger brother. 

Chan cackled as Jisung sunk farther into the seat, turning his head out the window and refusing to make eye contact even as the car came to a stop. Ash got out first, opening the door and nearly falling over laughing as Jisung half fell out of the car when the door had disappeared out from under him. Chan turned off the engine and quickly made his way around the car only to find the Han siblings in a glaring contest, Jisung seeming to be the only one taking it seriously. 

Diffusing the situation, Chan came over and wrapped an arm around the shoulders of the younger male, coaxing him to stop glaring at his sister and head inside the house for dinner. Doing as he was told, Jisung made a beeline for the doorway and called for his mother as the screen door clanged behind him. Ash winced at the sound before turning to her boyfriend, smiling happily at him. Chan grinned back, coming over and wrapping his arms around Ash’s waist in a tight hug. 

The couple only embraced for a moment longer before Chan pulled back and lightly pecked his girlfriend’s lips. Ash smiled again, happy to see her boyfriend after being separated for so long. Chan had just gotten home from college the day before and was staying with the Lee family for summer vacation. While Ash had been heartbroken that Chan was not able to see her graduate, she was still very glad to have him there after two months of not seeing him at all.

“We should probably go inside before Jisung comes back and makes weird gagging noises through the screen.” Chan stated, pushing a lock of hair back from Ash’s face. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Ash giggled before grabbing Chan’s hand and tugging him inside the house. 

* * *

Dinner had been a raucous affair, courtesy of Jeno and Nara Han’s instance to blast the soundtrack of Oklahoma while they cooked. Chan found the entire affair very entertaining while the Han siblings just groaned at their parents' antics. Other than the great Broadway affair of that night, the actual meal continued smoothly. Nara Han had outdone herself with an authentic dish of deep-fried chicken thighs and crispy buttermilk waffles. All five individuals ate heartily, consuming the enticing meal in record speed. The in between was filled with light conversations about Chan’s freshman year at UCLA, the upcoming summer plans of the three youngest, and Ash’s own college plans. 

While Chan and Ash washed the dishes, the Han family settled into the den to watch a bit of TV before settling in for the night. Jisung retreated to his room, excusing himself on the basis of playing some online game with friends from school. Ash, on the other hand, speed changed in her room and wished her parents goodnight, promising to be home before two in the morning. 

“Ready?” Chan asked as the couple once again piled into his Jeep.

“Of course,” Ash answered as she buckled her seat belt, “Minho always throws the best movie nights!”

Chan smiled at his girlfriend’s excited smile, leaning over to kiss her sweetly before putting the car in reverse. Ash blushed slightly, before turning and giving Chan a slightly sultry look. He scoffed to himself, turning to look behind him as he backed up. To be completely honest, Chan’s pants had been tight all day at the prospect of seeing his girlfriend for the first time since spring break, and all he was waiting for was an excuse. 

Seemingly catching onto the now present tension in the silent car, Ash turned to look at Chan as he drove away from the Han household. Her eyes pierced into his side hotly, prompting him to swallow as he finally merged onto the main highway that would lead the couple to Minho’s. After another beat of silence, Ash finally decided to speak up.

“What time exactly did Minho say movie night started?” She questioned Chan.

“9:30,” He swallowed again, “Though I doubt they’ll start on time.”

“And what time is it now?” Ash asked, fixated on her chipped nail polish. 

“A little past 8:45.” Chan answered, glancing in her direction to find her eyes already on him. “Why? Got plans?”

Ash smiled wickedly at her boyfriend, resting a hand on his thigh just to watch his face blanch. “Maybe I do.” Chan took the next exit off the highway; one that would take them to a lookout over the town. 

* * *

In the end, Chan and Ash arrived about ten minutes late to Minho’s movie night; both of them looking slightly winded and disheveled. Minho eyed the pair skeptically as he opened the door to his house, motioning for the couple to enter his basement. Hyunjin had already draped himself over a black beanbag on the floor, scrolling on his phone. Another one of Minho and Ash’s mutual graduate friends was also in the basement, conducting the same boring activity as Hyunjin. Chan and Ash greeted the two warmly before settling on the futon Minho had facing the TV on the wall. 

Moments later Minho came down the stairs, two overflowing bowls of popcorn in his hands. He handed one off to Chan, and kept the other in his own grasp. Once the teenagers had all settled around the television, Minho logged into his Netflix and began scrolling, asking for suggestions absentmindedly. The most vocal of the group, Hyunjin, kept silent throughout the whole process. Ash studied his blank expression as he read whatever was on his phone with the intensity of a hawk stalking its prey. 

Just as Minho was about to select some oldie horror flick, Hyunjin bolted up right and snatched the remote from the older male’s hands, fumbling with the controls to switch to cable. Minho and the other boy let out mutual sounds of protest, but Chan and Ash just stared curiously at the youngest boy. Just as Hyunjin was about to open the guide, Ash’s phone dinged with a text from her friend Lucretia, whom she affectionately called Lulu.

**Lulu:** You need to turn on the news right now. You knew Lim Hayeon right?

**Ash:** Yeah I did, she worked at our barn- wait why?

**Lulu:** Just look at the news…

Ash studied her phone, immune to the gasps of horror that sounded around her in the room. Chan quickly tapped Ash’s shoulder to draw her attention, pointing to the screen that everyone’s eyes had been glued to. Hyunjin had flipped to the Yellow Wood news channel where the bloody crime scene containing the mutilated body of Lim Hayeon was plastered for everyone to see.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!! I will try to post the next two parts to Grim Beginnings soon! I'm going to set the scene for the three main "groups" of the story, as writing 10 people into one setting got chaotic in the first drafts. Lulu, Jeongin, and Seungmin's part will be next as they are technically the 'first' to find out about Hayeon, and Changbin, Jisung and Felix's part will follow after. Leave some kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
